


Mío

by LunaIssabella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, Mermaids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Soy Levi, y tú me perteneces —fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo fuera oscuridad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mío

**Mío**

De pequeño vivió rodeado de cuentos y leyendas sobre sirenas y demonios marinos, era algo común debido a que su pequeño pueblo de nacimiento se encontraba en una costa y las supersticiones eran parte de los cimientos. Su madre solía contarle de hermosas mujeres mitad pez que salvaban a los pescadores de naufragios, su abuela por otro lado le contaba de horrendas criaturas con aspecto semi humano que encantaban a los hombres con su voz para arrastrarlos al fondo del mar.

Las espantosas historias de su abuela más de una vez le quitaron el sueño cuando era tan solo un niño, cosa que su madre reñía y juraba y perjuraba que no eran ciertas; con el paso de los años los cuentos de sirenas que hundían embarcaciones o salvaban hombres empezaron a parecerle insulsos y sin fundamentos. Siempre que escuchaba a alguna mujer contar como su marido se salvó gracias a una de estas míticas criaturas, o a hombres contar su experiencia de ser casi ahogados, no podía controlar su lengua y preguntar por pruebas.

Por supuesto, a nadie en el pueblo le agradaba que un niño estuviera cuestionando algo que era parte de ellos desde antes de nacer, por lo que más temprano que tarde empezó a guardarse sus ideas para él y centrarse en cosas más importantes, como estudiar y ayudar a su madre. Poco a poco se volvió distante, serio y algo excéntrico, obtuvo una beca para irse a estudiar fuera de su pueblo y lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces, jurándole a su madre que la visitaría y que cuando se estableciera en la ciudad volvería por ella.

Los años en la ciudad, los estudios y una pequeña secreta pasión que surgió al mudarse, el surf, le hicieron olvidarse las historias de su pueblo, de las leyendas y las creencias que corrían por su sangre y eran parte de sus raíces; de haber creído que eran totalmente reales, tal vez no hubiera vuelto a su pueblo luego de su graduación.

Quizá no hubiera ido a la playa a surfear para relajarse luego de la presión de presentar su tesis y defenderla, de lo estresante que le resultaba encontrar un trabajo digno de su esfuerzo.

En ese momento, mientras todo se vuelve oscuro a su alrededor, piensa en que debió haber seguido ese escalofrío y la sensación de que era observado que tuvo antes de entrar al agua; mientras su vida pasa por sus ojos y su cabeza se llena de las historias de su abuela, se arrepiente profundamente de haber alzado la vista al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con una voz que le era desconocida.

La consciencia se desliza poco a poco de su cuerpo y a medias ve un par de ojos plateados mirarle con satisfacción. Si tuviera la oportunidad de salir desmentiría la creencia férrea de que los demonios del mar encantaban a los hombres con su voz, o de que eran criaturas horrendas mitad pez.

Eran hermosos, y el hechizo estaba en sus ojos.

—Eren —escucha el suave susurro cerca de él, unos fuertes brazos rodean su cintura y a medias siente el peso de un mentón posarse en su hombro, con un poco de esfuerzo puede ver a la hermosa criatura que le había llevado a esa situación, los ojos plateados embargados de algo que no puede descifrar—. Mi Eren.

Si hubiera sabido que las sirenas eran reales, nunca hubiera puesto un pie nuevamente en ese maldito pueblo, si hubiera creído en las palabras de su abuela no se hubiera dejado embaucar por la piel de marfil y los ojos de litio, la sonrisa peligrosa y la larga, elegante, y escamosa cola verdosa.

—Eren —no se hubiera dejado envolver por la suave voz que decía su nombre con tanto amor y confianza.

—Soy Levi, y tú me perteneces —fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo fuera oscuridad.


End file.
